


Nightmare Forest

by CatSamwise



Series: Lightning Over Dromund Kaas [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Family, Nightmares, Secrets, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSamwise/pseuds/CatSamwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi Master Linsal Thrgod is sent by the Jedi Council to track and kill the Lord Wrath.</p><p>Original storyline with casual references to canon. Part of the <i>Lightning Over Dromund Kaas</i> series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface: The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Fancy_Pants_No_Pants, who asked for this first.
> 
> Takes place in the year 3638 BBY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Uruni

She was flying above the top of the trees. Their canopies were speeding away under her as she watched. It was as if she were a bird, or perhaps on board a ship.

The land was dark; the sun could not be seen in the sky. Instead, millions of stars twinkled above her. Linsal looked at them, seeing the patterns, recognizing the constellations. She had visited this planet many times, but always in dreams. 

The trees below her looked like a jungle or a forest, and they were quiet. Once the jungle was teeming with the noise and life of the animals, but this night it was quiet. 

Linsal found herself dismayed. 

Suddenly a scream pierced the night.

Pain shot through Linsal, freezing her, making her blind to the sights before her. She could feel her body convulsing far away, as her mind fought the pain rising from the planet below.

The scream stopped. The jungle was quiet again. Linsal opened her metaphorical eyes.

What had caused the scream? What was hurting her jungle?

Again the scream. Again, pain shot through Linsal’s being. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Strong arms gripped her. Gently shook her body. 

Linsal opened her eyes and found herself in her own bed. The planet, the jungle, the pain it was all a dream, it was all in her head.

Doc was kneeling beside her, his brow furrowed in concern. “You were making noises,” he said quietly. “And not the good kind.”

Linsal shook her head a little and smiled weakly. “It was a bad dream, that’s all. Thank you for waking me.”

Doc shook his head. “If that’s a ‘bad dream’, I’d hate to know what your nightmares sound like.”

Her smile grew stronger, after a moment Doc’s expression softened as well. “Get some sleep, handsome.”

“You too, beautiful.”

As she lay in her bed, listening to Doc’s steady breathing, Linsal couldn’t help but dwell on her dream. It had all seemed so real.


	2. The Forest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Uruni

Jedi Master Linsal Thrgod, Battlemaster of the Jedi Order, stood in front of the Jedi Council room, waiting impatiently to be summoned inside. Kira was standing beside her, looking slightly bored. 

They both wore full ceremonial Jedi robes. Linsal’s were a little more elaborate than Kira’s, with subtle trimming and accents, but the general design was the same in beige and white. Linsal didn’t outright dislike the ceremonial robes, they had their purpose of course. But she preferred her armored tunic and trousers, they were less conspicuous.

They made quite a pair, Kira and she. Her with her long dark brown hair, braided tightly down her back and Kira with her vibrant red hair cropped short. Kira’s skin was fair, whereas her own was dark. Kira’s eyes were blue, Linsal’s were an eerie yellow. They swiveled many a head when they strode through the streets of Coruscant together. But they had not come to Tython to turn heads. 

Grand Master Satele Shan had summoned Linsal to Tython urgently, telling her what they had to discuss could not be spoken over holo.

Finally, the doors opened and Linsal entered followed closely by Kira.

The grand hall of the Council was mostly empty, and what members there were, were gathered in the middle of the hall.

 _An unofficial meeting then_ , Linsal thought to herself.

Only four members of the Council were present. Grand Master Satele, who had summoned Linsal, Master Fane, whom Linsal had encountered in the temple’s library several times and two additional members, whom Linsal did not recognize. One was a formidable Thisspiasian, his four arms crossed over his chest. The other was a male Zabrak, his skin a vivid orange color, made even more prominent because of his elaborate facial tattoos, his purple eyes shining with inner light.

“Master Thrgod, Knight Carsen” Master Satele called them in greeting. “Please join us. Let me introduce you to Master Fane,” she indicated her old friend. “Master Nobil,” Master Satele gestured to the Thisspiasian. “And Master Klodro,” she concluded gesturing the Zabrak.

All three masters bowed when their name was mentioned.

“It is good to meet you, Battlemaster,” the Zabrak spoke out. “Your fame precedes you. How unfortunate that the circumstances of our meeting are so serious.”

Linsal bowed to Master Klodro, but Master Satele interrupted her before she could answer in kind. 

“I’ll get right down to business,” Master Satele cut through the pleasantries. “We have called you here, Master Thrgod, because the Lord Wrath has gone missing.”

“ _We require that you locate the Lord Wrath_ ,” said Master Nobil in his native tongue. “ _And when you do, to eliminate them_.”

Linsal frowned. “I had thought we have successfully collaborated with the Empire’s agents. Especially since Revan was appeased.”

The Council members exchanged glances. Finally it was Master Klodro who spoke, “There was a change with the Lord Wrath in the recent months. We are unsure of many things.”

“It is unclear whether the agent we have worked with is still the one that was considered Wrath,” Master Satele explained. “And even if it is, the behavior of the Lord Wrath has become considerably more violent.”

“We fear that the Sith have used our previous alliance to find a weakness and strike the Republic,” Master Fane said solemnly.

Linsal nodded. “I understand. But why eliminate? Why not capture? Shouldn’t we try and bring the Wrath to the Light?”

“ _We will leave this decision to your discretion_ ,” said Master Nobil.

“Why us?” Kira asked. “Where do we even look?”

“You have dealt with agents of the Empire before,” Master Satele answered. “And you have a history with dealing with the Empire’s Wraths. Furthermore, when you find the Wrath, the Republic has no other fighter that could have a chance to overcome such a warrior.”

“As for where to look,” Master Klodro spoke when Master Satele finished. ”Our last known location for the Wrath is in the Thila sector. The Wrath had exchanged their vessel for a smaller trade one and then disappeared. You should start there.”

“All the required information will be transferred to your ship,” Master Satele added.

“Thank you,” Linsal made a bow to the Council members. “Is there anything else?”

“Yes,” Master Satele said, as if remembering the matter just that moment. “There is an additional mission requiring your attention. Its details will be provided with the information package.”

Linsal bowed once more.

Master Satele looked around at her fellow Council members. “I believe that is all we have for you now, Master Thrgod, Knight Carsen. May the Force be with you.”

“May the Force be with you,” echoed the other Council members, as well as Linsal and Kira.

~

On board the _Defender_ , Linsal assembled her crew for the mission overview and strategy. By the time everyone had finally gathered she had managed to skim through most of the information package provided to her by Master Satele and had an initial plan in mind.

Doc was the last to enter their small conference room and so Linsal activated the Holo projector to show the missions required of them.

“Here’s the short version,” she said. “Master Satele needs two things done: One – find the Lord Wrath; two – protect Senator Crihr Na. What I gathered from the information provided is that the first mission is to go North, the other South; the first mission is covert and secret, the other is all about visibility and obstruction.”

Sargent Rusk whistled. “Sounds like complete opposites.”

Linsal nodded. “I think so as well.”

“Can we do them both?” Kira asked.

“We have to,” Linsal answered. “But we’ll need to split up. Half the team to go after the Wrath, the other with Senator Na.”

Linsal looked around at her crew to goad their reaction. They all looked somewhat surprised at the suggestion.

“Well?” she prompted. “What do you think?”

“It’s just that –” Kira started and stopped.

“We’ve been working together for so long,” Doc continued for her. “It’ll be weird to separate.”

Linsal tilted her head to the side and smiled at them. “We’re not children. It’s only one mission. You are all capable of performing much greater tasks on your own. If your only objection is that it will be ‘weird’ then we are going on with my plan.”

“Jedi = correct assessment,” T7 injected. “Crew + separate = mission success.”

“Thank you, T7,” Linsal said. “Anyone else?”

The others shook their heads.

“Good,” Linsal continued. “Of the two missions, the Council had put locating the Wrath the higher priority, which means I will head its team. This means that Kira, you are in charge with Senator Na’s protection.”

“You’re sending me on my own?” Kira looked even more surprised than before.

“I’m sending Rusk with you,” Linsal answered. “But this operation is yours. You have more than earned it.”

Kira nodded and began to smile. “Thank you, master.”

“This means that Doc and T7 stay with me,” Linsal continued. She surveyed her crew one more time then said, “We will depart for Coruscant to drop off Kira and Rusk, then continue to our own destination. Please review the information provided to us for your individual missions. You may go.”

As the others filed away, Kira approached Linsal and engulfed her in a huge hug. 

“Thank you!” the red-head said after releasing her. “I’m a little nervous, but you’re right – it’s time I start doing things on my own.”

Linsal smiled at the girl. “I know what you’re capable of. Go and make me proud.”

Kira grinned at her and practically skipped out of the conference room.

When Linsal entered her room another set of arms wrapped around her waist.

“I, for one, am very glad you did not send me away,” Doc said into her ear, then kissed her neck.

Linsal turned in his arms, pecked him on the lips and pulled away. “Really, Archie. My motives are purely altruistic. If I were to be injured by the Lord Wrath in the middle of nowhere, who will heal me then?”

Doc shook his head and pulled her back into his arms. “Altruistic, my ass.”

“What ass?” Linsal demanded deadpan and attempted to circle around Doc. 

He took stronger hold of her and silenced any additional banter with a kiss.

~

The journey from Coruscant to Thila took three standard days. Three days in which Linsal poured over every possible information route and kept coming up empty handed.

The Lord Wrath had arrived to Thila some three months prior. The Wrath had spent a standard week on the planet, then bought a trade-ship and headed for Ziost. Only Linsal could not find any trace that the ship had ever reached its destination. And for that matter, Linsal was unsure whether the Wrath had boarded said ship in the first place.

There were no indications for the Wrath’s usual entourage presence on Thila or Ziost. Aside from whoever it was that took the Wrath’s official vessel from Thila to Saki. Although, once Linsal had attempted to investigate that lead found very clear evidence that the Wrath had not gone to Hutt space.

It all felt like a needle in a hay-stack. No leads. These were her kind of odds. 

When they arrived to Thila, Linsal hesitated over the controls. She felt she was missing something. Whatever it was, she would not find it on the surface.

She told T7 to put the ship in hibernation; she wanted to meditate before landing.

~

She was looking down at the top of the trees as her vision took her high above the jungle. 

A low wind was bending the trees in the direction of her flight. But her vision did not grant her sound. She could not hear the rustle of the trees. For her, the jungle was silent.

The land was dark, there was no sun in the skies. Linsal lifted her eyes to look at the millions of stars twinkling above her. She looked at them, seeing the patterns, recognizing the constellations. 

Suddenly a scream pierced the night.

Again, pain shot through Linsal, freezing her, making her blind to the sights before her. She could feel herself convulsing, but as before she could not throw the pain away.

The pain stopped, then resumed again. Between bouts of agony Linsal found herself starring at the sky.

Eventually she managed to distance herself. Then, abruptly, she was thrown back into her own body.

~

Linsal found herself on all fours on her meditation rug in her room. She was panting heavily. Sweat was dripping from her face. 

She sat back on her knees and when she looked at her hands, they were trembling.

Why did the Force show her the dream? 

Linsal was unsettled, both because of the vision itself, but also because of its persistence. It was as if this vision was repelling all other things from her mind. If this was true, she would have to deal with it soon, before it got in the way of her work.

As she mused, Linsal walked aimlessly through the empty _Defender_. The ship had not been so quiet for many years. 

In her wandering, she found herself on the bridge, looking through the viewing-window out into the galaxy. At first, she only saw the stars as individual dots lighting the skies. But she blinked and a pattern emerged then disappeared again.

Linsal shook her head and look again. Another pattern appeared, but diffused just as quickly. 

All of a sudden Linsal was alert. She tapped at the console of the ship, making it turn away from Thila and towards the rest of the galaxy.

Away from Thila’s light, the view of the stars was clearer. Linsal could see that the patters resembled those of her dream, but some things were wrong.

She finally understood the meaning of her vision. She saw that the Force was guiding her all along. She did not need leads or eye-witnesses. All she had to do was trust in the Force and she would find the right way.

Linsal closed her eyes and spread her senses. Where did she _feel_ that she needed to go?

At first there was nothing. Then a feeling. Something was tugging her in a certain direction.

She opened her eyes and called T7.

“We’re heading out,” she told the little droid.

“Jedi = new information?” the droid asked.

“I don’t know exactly where we’re going,” she told it. “But I need you to take us a little spinward, let’s say 20 parsecs.”

“Jedi = the boss,” T7 answered, clearly not understanding what she was doing, but also knowing when not to ask.

~

It took some trial and error, but eventually Linsal found the planet she had dreamt of. In fact, it was not a planet but a small moon.

The system itself was located rimward of the Ventooine system on the edge of known space. The ship’s computer produced some narrow information regarding this obscure place. It was discovered some centuries ago and was deemed unimportant by the explorers of the time. Apparently the system’s sun gave too dim a light to provide continuous, sustainable colonies. It was dismissed by settlers and pirates alike, but was traded as a form of galactic real-estate by the uber-wealthy. The latest hand-exchange occurring a little less than one year ago.

Why had the Force brought her here? What could be causing the screams?

“There’s an orbital station,” Doc suddenly pointed out. He had come to look at the moon with her after the last leg of their journey. He was curious, especially after she told him about her dreams.

“That’s strange,” Linsal frowned. “The computer says that this system was never colonized.”

Doc shrugged. 

“T7, see if there’s a signal emitted from the station,” she said. Then added as an afterthought, “or from the moon.”

“Signal = negative,” T7 chirruped and moved from side to side. “Orbital station = offline.”

“Well, someone put it there,” Linsal insisted. “Try scanning the surface, see if there’re any abnormalities.”

A moment passed, then T7 presented a Holo map of the jungle moon with one section blinking red. “Moon = inhabited.”

Linsal enlarged the image and she and Doc looked closely at the model. It appeared that a clearing was made in the jungle and in the clearing a house and cultured grounds were installed.

“It looks like some rich-guy’s demented version of a summer house,” said Doc. “Only without the summer.”

“T7, is there someone in that house?” Linsal asked.

The image on the Holo projector changed. Instead of the clear ground and house being lit in red, a network of blue lines showed through the house and in a large perimeter around it.

“Electricity = online,” T7 answered.

“I think we need to go down there,” Linsal said, looking at Doc. “I think the Wrath may be torturing people in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts about Lord Scourge: He had decided to leave the goody-goody Jedi’s side to make his own havoc somewhere else. Perhaps he’ll surface again, perhaps not. But rest assured – he is not dead, that I know off ;)
> 
> I also apologize very much about the huge delay in posting... RL got too much priority right now :-/ I'm not done by any stretch of the word, but new chapters / stories will be taking a while to appear... I hope it's worth the wait.


	3. The Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Uruni.

From the moment Linsal and Doc had begun their descent to the moon’s surface, she could feel the pain rising from the earth. The nearer to the moon they got, the stronger the feeling. When at last their small escape pod-come shuttle touched the surface, Linsal had crumbled to her knees, trying to control her trembling limbs.

Doc’s warm hand made contact with her back. “What’s wrong, love?” he asked, his voice quiet in concern.

“The pain,” Linsal managed through gritted teeth. “It is as if the land itself is suffering.”

“Do you want pain-killers?” he asked hesitantly.

Linsal shook her head. She took a few deep breaths and stood up. “I just need to block out the source,” she lifted her eyes to him and smiled weakly. “The pain is not real, it’s just in my head.”

Doc’s hand did not move from her back. “Let me know when we can go on,” he said and kissed the top of her head.

Linsal closed her eyes and leaned into his strong body, centering herself around his presence in the Force. A few more breaths later and she was ready to go on.

They left the escape pod and started to make their way towards the compound.

The going was tough. The forest, for it was not a jungle, had thick undergrowth and the roots of the huge trees protruded every which way. The air was dry and smelled moldy with undertones of sweetness not common in regular moss. It was very dark, despite the fact the sun that had risen some hours before.

Linsal and Doc leaned on each other and on every available twig and branch on their way. They met no other animal, not even insects or lizards, despite the fact that T7 had produced a high reading of organic beings on the moon’s surface.  
Eventually, they managed to reach the fence marking the inhabited area.

As per their plan, Doc carefully made a hole in the fence and both he and Linsal hid behind a tree to observe what would happen.

After a few minutes, a service droid appeared along the fence and started meticulously repairing the damage Doc had made. Once it was done, the droid continued along the fence.

Linsal looked at Doc. “Do you think it comes every once in a while to inspect, or did it sense the break?”

Doc shrugged. “Either wait and see if it comes back again or cut another hole.”

Linsal pursed her lips as she thought. “Let’s wait for a couple of hours. If it doesn’t come back we’ll cut another hole.”

They mad a tiny camp behind a tree to rest and watch the fence. The droid made a check of the fence twice during their stay. Linsal observed that it kept a regular interval of about 45 standard minutes.

“I want to see if it comes back for a breach or only does the routine check,” Linsal told Doc. “Let’s wait for 10 minutes after it does the next round, and cut it again.”

They did just that. Within 5 minutes, the droid zoomed right back to repair the damaged section, then continued with its previous course.

Linsal pursed her lips in thought.

“I think,” she finally said. “That we should cut the fence 20 minutes after its next pass, then get through as quickly as possible.”

“You’re thinking it’ll give us the most time to get inside?” Doc asked.

She nodded. “It’s probably the furthest from our spot, so we should get enough time to get closer to the house.”

“What do you plan to do once we’re in the perimeter?”

“The map T7 showed us says that the forest goes on several dozen feet into the property. We’ll hide on the edge and observe.”

“Sit quiet and gather intel, got it,” Doc said with mock enthusiasm.

Linsal shot him a look.

They waited until the droid passed once more, then the additional 20 minutes and then both went into action. Doc cut the fence and Linsal pulled the wires away so they don’t get hit as they pass.

The first obstacle done, they continued to trek through the forest in the direction of the house.

As before, the going was hard. In this part of the grounds no work had been done to tame the natural forest. Probably in order to provide additional defenses to the house. Although, Linsal was unsure what the occupants were defending from, as there was no one else living on this moon. Then again, she and Doc were effectively invading.

Something tugged at her senses. Linsal shook her head and concentrated. A presence. Someone was approaching from the other direction.

“Doc!” She hissed hurriedly. “Someone’s coming!”

Linsal ducked behind a tree and watched as Doc attempted to hide in the undergrowth across from her. They both became very still.

A moment later a man came from behind Linsal’s tree and crossed the distance between Doc and herself. She did not get a good look at his face, but he was of a little above average height, had jet-black hair and wore a simple trousers and shirt.

The man would have passed them, undetected, had a branch in Doc’s hiding place not cracked suddenly. The man spun on his heels. Linsal didn’t even notice his producing a blaster, which was now pointed at Doc’s bush.

She heard Doc swear and saw the man take off the safety.

“Show yourself,” the man called in heavy Imperial accent.

Still swearing, Doc got up to his feet and stepped up to the man with his hands raised.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” the man demanded. “Answer before I shoot.”

Heaving a silent sigh for yet another plan thrown out the window, Linsal drew her light-saber and stepped behind the man. “Put down your weapon, please,” she said.

The man whirled around to face her, but lowered his blaster at the sight of her light-saber. He looked to be in his late thirties. His skin the typical pale of the Imperials, his eyes were deep blue and very intelligent. He pursed his lips and did not say anything, appearing to be studying her as much as she was him.

“Lead us to the Wrath,” Linsal said not unkindly. “We have no interest in anyone else.”

The Imperial’s eyes narrowed. “There’s no one here,” he answered. “Go back the way you came.”

Linsal sighed. Why did these Imperials insist on making everything so difficult? “We already know the Wrath is here. There is no point in lying to us.”

“My wife and I are the only occupants of this moon,” the Imperial insisted. “What you are looking for is not here.”

“We’ll just have to see for ourselves,” Linsal insisted. She was just as stubborn. Doc, who had drawn his own blaster during their conversation, nudged the Imperial to get him moving.

“Please,” the man’s voice had gone quiet, he had closed his eyes appearing to fight with himself to get the words out. “My wife, she’s very sick. I –” his voice cracked. “I don’t want her disturbed.”

“Lucky for you, I’m a doctor,” Doc said from behind the man. He relieved the man from his blaster, placed a hand on his shoulder and pushed him to go forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for holding out with me between chapters! I'm doing my best to get them to you :)


	4. The Source

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Uruni.

The three of them were walking towards the house. The man in front, navigating the forest; Linsal and Doc behind him, their weapons still drawn.

“What he says doesn’t make sense,” Linsal whispered to Doc. “I sense no deceit from him. And yet I also sensed the Wrath’s presence. And the pain he had caused.”

“Could it be that the Wrath is what made his wife sick?” Doc whispered back.

Linsal chewed on her lower lip, thinking the suggestion over. “You’re probably right,” she answered. “These Imperials are sick sons-of-Hutts. Why would he defend someone who hurt his wife?”

Doc only shrugged.

At last they cleared the forest and entered the cultured grounds. Once away from the canopies of the trees it became apparent that the sun’s red light did give ample illumination, when not obscured by the huge forest trees.

As they walked toward the house, Linsal saw that the cleared areas were transferred into agricultural fields. There were several droids working on these fields as they passed. It appeared that the house and surrounding areas were meant to be self-sufficient in terms of food. Linsal puzzled briefly were they got their electrical supply from.

When they walked about half-way to the house the Imperial stopped. Doc poked him with the baster again, to get him moving, but the man only turned around to look at them.

“I need to inform my wife you are coming,” he said. “She will disable the automatic defenses from inside.”

Doc raised an eye-brow. “Paranoid, are we?”

The man pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, but did not say anything.

“Go on,” Linsal said. “But nothing funny.”

The man nodded and produced a comms from his trouser pocket. He pressed a button and waited for the link to connect.

After a moment a shadowy figure appeared in the comm. 

Before the figure could say anything the Imperial said, “My love.”

It was not clear, because of the darkness of the image, but there was a distinct feeling of sudden attentiveness from the other side.

“It appears that the breach to the fence was intentional, as I suspected,” the man continued. “There were two intruders.” The man lifted his eyes to them, then back to the image. “I was unable to stop them. One of them claims to be a doctor. The other…” he stopped.

“It is of no consequences, my darling,” the shadowy figure answered. It was a female voice, soft and rich. But it was clear even to Linsal’s ears that she was in considerable pain. “Let them come.”

“My love,” the man insisted. “My earlier suggestion in relation to the possibility of intrusion and breach of our defenses still stands. There is only one way that this could have happened.”

This statement was greeted with silence from the other side.

“I believe your mother did not lie to you,” the man insisted, trying to convey something to his wife, although Linsal could not understand what. 

After a moment, the figure nodded. “I’m waiting for you.”

The call disconnected. The man turned and started walking towards the house.

Linsal and Doc exchanged bewildered glances and went after the man.

“That was very weird talk, right there,” Doc whispered to Linsal. She shrugged in replay, although her hand did not stray far from the hilt of her lightsaber.

They met nothing to obscure their way, but Linsal did notice irregular patches of ground nearer to the house. Perhaps there were defense turrets and other automatic barricades spread around the facility which have indeed been disabled. She wondered whether all of these grounds were installed by the current occupants or consecutively over the years. It would have taken some considerable credit investment. 

These thoughts made her very curious about the man leading her. Who was he? How could he afford to purchase and live on this moon with his wife? Why would he do such a thing in the first place? What kind of people needed such armoring on a deserted moon at the edge of the galaxy? Could they be walking into the house of a crime-lord?

Finally, they reached the house. Up close, it resembled a grand manor. It had two stories and wide façade. A grand porch run the perimeter of the house. There were many windows, both on the first and on the second floor.

The man went up to the front door, pressed his hand to the lock and the door opened. Linsal and Doc entered after him, cautiously. 

Once inside, both had to blink several times to adjust to the regular white light. They found themselves in a small entry area. 

The Imperial had not paused and continued further inside. Linsal and Doc went after him hastily.

The man went down a long corridor until he reach the staircase to the second floor. He stopped in front of it and glanced back at them.

“My wife is on the second floor,” he said. His eyes hooded as he spoke. “Do you both wish to see her now?”

Linsal shook her head. “That’s not necessary. Doc, you go see what can be done for her.”

The man nodded and went up the stairs, with Doc following closely behind.

Left alone on the first floor, Linsal started to open the doors on either side of the corridor. Most of the rooms were completely empty, as if the owners have yet to decide what to do with them. But Linsal did find a well-stocked kitchen, with a service droid waiting on call and a comfortable looking lounge with a large sofa and several armchairs.

It was in this lounge that the man found her. His expression was still grim and his eyes cold as he looked at her, but he did not comment on her exploring. 

He went to a console at the far side of the room and entered a few commands. A moment later, the service droid that Linsal had seen in the kitchen whirled into the room and arranged a tea service on the table in front of the sofa. Neither Linsal nor the man touched it.

Linsal looked out of the large windows, but grew uninterested in watching the droids work in the fields. So she turned to look at the man.

He was leaning against the consul he had used before, watching her and the door in equal measures. Linsal suddenly realized that he was a military man. If he had served in the Imperial army then Jedi like her had killed soldiers like him. She wanted to say something, to reassure him, but at that moment Doc entered the room.

“You can go see her now,” Doc said to the man.

The Imperial nodded once and promptly left the room, leaving Linsal and Doc alone.

“Tea!” Doc exclaimed and went straight for the refreshments.

“Don’t!” Linsal hissed.

“Oh, please,” Doc waived her off. “If they wanted us dead, we would be dead. I know you saw the bulwark out there. And I have a feeling there’s more inside.” He poured himself a cup of tea and took a bite from one of the cookies. “Hmm, pretty good. Would prefer coffee, but I’m not complaining.”

Linsal shook her head at him, fighting a smile.

She let him finish his cup and two more cookies before asking, “What’s wrong with his wife?”

“Nothing,” Doc sighed. “That is, there is nothing to do about it.”

Linsal blinked in surprise. “But…”

Doc shook his head. “The long and short of it is that she’s pregnant and her body doesn’t like it.”

“Oh,” Linsal did not know what to answer that. She sat down beside him on the couch. 

Doc took another deep breath. “I had to suppress her midi-chlorian production. I’ll have to continue giving her the treatment or the baby would be premature.”

“Midi-chlorian?” Linsal frowned. “Is she a Force user?”

Doc nodded while chewing on yet another biscuit. “Was. As long as she receives the treatment her connection to the Force is severed.” 

They were quiet for a moment, until Linsal asked quietly “So, what about our mission? It’s not the Wrath, as we thought. And I walked through the house, there really isn’t anyone here except the two of them. But I know what I felt –”

Doc stopped her with a finger on her lips. “Linsal, stop and think for a moment. You’re right, there’s no one here but the two of them, but you’re also right that the Wrath is here.”

She looked at him for a long moment, not understanding, then all of a sudden it dawned on her. “You think that –”

Doc nodded.

“But he’s not the Wrath!” Linsal exclaimed. “I would have known if he were Force-sensitive.”

Doc shook his head. “You surprise me sometimes. No, _he_ is not the Wrath.”

Linsal’s mouth hung open in shock. “But -! She -?”

Before she could continue the door to the lounge opened and the owners of the estate appeared in the door. Both Linsal and Doc jumped to their feet.

The woman was swollen with pregnancy and leaning heavily on her husband. Her hair was brown in color and plastered to her face with sweat. Her skin was also of a dark brown color but had a sickly-yellow shine to it. What gave her away, though were her eyes. The woman’s eyes were illustrious yellow and they glowed with intelligence and power. As Doc said, Linsal could sense no Force-sensitivity from her.

The four of them stood silently appraising one-another for a few moments, until the woman broke the silence.

“Well, Jedi,” she said. Her voice like a clear bell ringing in Tython’s spring. “Are you going to kill my husband and myself and take our child to your Jedi order?”

“What?!” Linsal found herself taken aback. From the many things she thought the woman would do or say, this was not one of them.

“Are you going to kill us for our child?” the woman repeated. “Your _partner_ made sure I would be helpless to defend myself.”

Linsal’s eyes had gone wide in shock. She made a quick glance to Doc, but he was looking at his feet rather than at any of them. “Why do you insist on asking such a question?” 

The woman’s eyes blazed with unknown emotions. “It is the most logical course of action. Keep us alive and our child will grow to be another foe of your demented order. Take our child but keep us alive, and I promise you no Jedi will live peacefully until I have my daughter back. Killing us both is the only logical option. I expect nothing else from someone of your kind.”

Linsal felt sick, hearing the twisted logic of the Sith. “I will not take your child,” she said simply. “The Jedi are above such perverse methods.”

The woman smiled tightly and stepped fully into the room. “You will excuse me for moving you off the settee, but I seem to require more space than I used to.”

Linsal and Doc moved to accommodate the woman. She and her husband settled on the sofa with her leaning heavily against his chest, while her husband wrapped a protective arm around her belly. Linsal and Doc took the two armchairs on the other side of the small table.

Another silence settled between them. Linsal felt on shifting ground with the pair sitting in front of her. On the one side this was the quarry she was sent out to find. On the other hand…

“I am surprised at your conviction,” the woman broke the silence again. “Especially considering your own origin.”

“What does that mean?!” Linsal demanded, a touch of anger entering her voice.

“Ah, so you are as ignorant as I,” the woman smiled. “Tell me, Jedi, do you not wonder why it was so easy for you to find us?”

Linsal hesitated to answer. The woman in front of her was a full-fledged Sith, master of deceit and a twister of words. On the other hand, the Sith was powerless, Linsal could not see the harm in answering her truthfully. “The Force guided me here,” she said simply. “I’ve been having visions of this moon for months. I have felt the pain rising from the earth, apparently your pain. This is why we came.”

The woman’s husband, shifted in his seat and murmured something to his wife. She tilted her head to him, then nodded. Then, the woman lifted her yellow gaze to look at Linsal again.

“Did you know that access to this moon is sanctioned only to those with a specific genetic code?” the woman continued. “Specifically the genetic codes of myself, my husband and one other ally. All others should be incinerated upon entry to the atmosphere. And yet, here you two are.” 

Linsal and Doc exchanged startled glances.

“I see you were not aware of this,” the woman continued, her voice a little amused. “Then you have not decoded my husband’s considerable calculations to breach the surface. Something else must have occurred.”

“What are you implying, Sith?” Linsal asked cautiously.

“I will tell you one more secret, Jedi,” the woman answered cryptically. “On the eve of my wedding, my psychotic mother implored me to invite my sister to the event. At the time, I thought it was more of her insane blabber, but now I’ve met you I am not so sure.”

Another silence stretched in the room. Linsal was completely lost for words. What this woman was suggesting, implying, was so farfetched it was ridiculous. On the other hand… 

On the other hand there was something pulling her to this place, at this time. 

“It would be easy enough to test,” Doc said suddenly. “I have all the equipment I need with me.”

The woman nodded, “We have a fully equipped medical unit in the back, if you wish to use it.”

“Who are you?” Linsal blurted.

“Yes, introductions are in order,” the woman smiled. “I am Eshosria Quinn, my husband is Malavai. We are the owners and sole settlers of this moon.”

“Linsal Thrgod. My companion is Doc.”

The woman, Eshosria, smiled. “How lovely to meet you. I would say that I am sorry for the circumstances that brought you here, but I imagine any other way and one of us would be dead.”

Linsal blinked for a moment at Eshosria’s bluntness. She could feel Doc’s discomfort in the armchair beside her.

Eshosria’s smile grew even wider. “Have I offended your sensibilities, Jedi? You will have to excuse my bluntness, then. I believe being blunt is much preferable than ignoring such matters, don’t you think?”

Linsal shook her head. “Of course. I admit I am a bit taken by surprise that is all.”

Eshsosria turned her head to the side. “It is understandable. I had dismissed any such notions before Malavai had suggested the possibility to me today. Like I said, it is only recently that Mother told me of your supposed existence.”

“My love,” the woman’s husband, Malavai, interrupted. “You have exerted yourself enough for today. Perhaps we could continue this discussion tomorrow?”

Eshosria turned to look at him, then sighed. “You are right. Arrange for the droids to have two guest rooms prepared.” She stood with difficulty and the help of her husband, then shot a glance at Linsal and Doc. “Or is one room sufficient?” she asked, her eyes twinkling.

“Two will do very nicely, thank you,” Linsal answered as strongly as she could, hoping against hope she wouldn’t blush visibly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy is not all sunshine & roses, some women suffer greatly to deliver a healthy child to term. I don't think being one of the most powerful women in the universe would make Esh immune.


	5. Afterward: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by Uruni.

“Master Thrgod!” Grand Master Satele Shan’s voice stopped Linsel as she was hurrying down the corridor.

insel took a deep breath and turned. She bowed low, as Master Satele approached her.

“Master Thrgod,” the Grand Master repeated upon nearing Linsal. “It is good to see you on Tython.”

“Thank you, Master Satele,” Linsal answered. “I have returned only a few days ago.”

“So I have heard,” the other woman said. “I have yet to receive a report on your mission, though.”

“Apologies,” Linsal answered, lowering her eyes. “The mission was of mixed results, and so I have delayed the report until further research.”

Master Satele looked surprised. “You have been away for many months, my friend. Surly you found something?”

Linsal nodded tightly, then gestured to an empty room off the corridor, so they may speak privately.

Once they were inside, Linsal laced her fingers in front of her and looked levelly at Master Satele. “Initially I followed the lead provided by the council and went to the Thilla, but when I reached there I could feel a great disturbance in the Force. It was apparent to me that the disturbance was caused by the Lord Wrath, so I followed as the Force guided me. Eventually I reached the cause of the disturbance and in the time since arrival have worked to eliminate it, to bring peace to the Force. I could not return until this task was completed.”

Master Satele looked at her appraisingly as she spoke. When Linsal was finished the Grand Master nodded. “And what of the Lord Wrath?”

Linsal shook her head. “I was unable to apprehend the Wrath. But I found valuable information, which I wish to investigate further.”

“Of course,” Master Satele responded levelly. “ _There is no ignorance, there is knowledge_.”

Linsal bowed again. “I wish to resume my work, if I may?”

“Yes, yes,” the Grand Master smiled tightly. “May the Force be ever your guide, my friend.”

~ _The End_ ~

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are ever so welcome :)


End file.
